


Хороший человек

by EppieMorrie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Politics, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: Сенатор Бен Дэмерон счастливо живет на Набу с мужем и дочерью вот уже пятнадцать лет. Он - уважаемый человек, занятый благотворительностью и недолюбливающий политику. Но однажды кое-кто из его окружения узнает один старый всеми позабытый секрет...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик, которого не должно существовать, или по крайней мере не в таком виде, но вот же он! На самом деле это финал длинного макси ни о чем и обо всем одновременно, который я, возможно, когда-нибудь напишу (на самом деле вряд ли). В связи с этим - никакой логики, никакого обоснуя как такая ситуация вообще произошла, отсылки к закадровым событиям в голове автора, камео персонажей, известных трем калекам.  
> ООС персонажей, ООС политики, ООС Набу. В любом случае не стоит воспринимать серьезно.  
> Но все равно, большое спасибо всем, кто помог мне сформулировать мысли в этом тексте, вольно или невольно.

Бен вышел из здания сената и с трудом подавил желание привалиться к ближайшей колонне в поисках опоры. Вместо этого он жадно вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух и позволил себе чуть расслабить спину. Это был очень длинный и тяжелый день. После таких дней люди, которые по праву принадлежат этому обществу, не выживают — они бросают карьеру, жалкие и растоптанные, исчезают с арены политики навсегда и влачат презренное существование на задворках тихих планет. Бен был не из таких, тем более, что он никогда не стремился к политической карьере.

Политика. Краеугольный камень его семьи. Его бабка была королевой Набу в том возрасте, когда еще стоило играть со сверстниками в догонялки, его дед поневоле стал правой рукой Императора, политика постепенно вытеснила из жизни его матери их с отцом, но... Они всегда были в гуще судьбоносных событий, всегда в оке бури, и Бена всю жизнь швыряло теми же неведомыми волнами. Он пытался бежать, прятаться, сопротивляться — бесполезно. Политика находила его везде. И в этот раз он должен был за это поплатиться.

Бен простоял несколько минут просто вдыхая влажный свежий воздух Набу, пытаясь напитаться им хоть немного за время, потраченное в комнатах с идеальным кондиционированием. Набу — хорошая планета. Здесь хорошо жить с семьей, растить детей и звать в гости давних знакомых. Светская жизнь здесь тоже присутствовала, но именно тут базировались лучшие в галактике университеты с весьма активными кафедрами экономики и политологии и, как следствие, весьма квалифицированный в юридических вопросах и свежих идеях сенат. 

Бен усмехнулся — пресловутой свободы мысли и духа на Набу было больше, чем на любой виденной им планете. Вот только распоряжались ею весьма странно, на его вкус. 

— Сенатор Дэмерон! Сенатор Дэмерон!

Бен мысленно вздохнул и выдавил самую дружелюбную из всех улыбок, на которую сейчас был способен, оборачиваясь.

— Да, секретарь совета? 

Запыхавшаяся девушка остановилась перед ним и неодобрительно поджала губы. 

— Элая, сэр. Я же просила.

— Элая, мы договаривались, я помню. И я для вас Бен безо всяких титулов. 

Элая неодобрительно фыркнула — этикет на Набу был делом первостепенной важности, — но переборола себя.

— Сенатор Бен. Я хотела переговорить с вами сегодня до того как вы уйдете.

— Конечно, секретарь Элая. Очень удачно, что вы поймали меня прямо сейчас. Я хотел вызывать такси.

— Я вызову для вас. Но я хотела сказать... — девушка понизила голос и стала говорить медленнее, чтобы избежать дрожи, хороший прием: — Мы все знаем, что все, что он скажет о вас — клевета и ложь. Вы... вы слишком хороший человек для него, да и вообще для всего сената. А он — грязный махинатор и... я просто хотела, чтобы вы знали — мы все за вас. Не сдавайтесь.

Бен горько улыбнулся, но склонил голову, чтобы показать, что он тронут словами. Это действительно было так. Прямота и честность Элаи всегда восхищали его, а ее страстная вера в сомнительные идеалы, чего уж греха таить, напоминала его самого в молодости.

— Я благодарен за поддержку всей нашей партии и конкретно вам. Но хочу предостеречь вас от поспешных суждений о людях. Это не совсем хорошо может сказаться на вашей карьере.

Даже в вечерних сумерках можно было разглядеть, как Элая покраснела, уязвленная его комментарием. Она проработала в сенате всего две сессии и, кажется, параллельно доучивалась в университете. Она была яркой, активной, умной и немного наглой, но самым главным ее козырем была молодость. Молодым все прощали до поры до времени. По крайней мере, в их замшелой партии, куда Бен попал абсолютно случайно.

— Я понятия не имею, что такого может Кала-хан на вас раскопать? Бурная молодость — у кого ее не было, да и у нас здесь свободные нравы. К тому же вы сейчас уважаемый человек, семейный, а что было то прошло. Финансовые махинации? Ха, смешно. Уверена, что и его самого можно прижать за что-нибудь если поискать хорошенько. Вы поддерживали Первый Орден? Вам простят даже это.

Бен прикусил губу изнутри, чтобы волнение не было так заметно и постарался продолжать дышать. Вдох-выдох.

— У каждого есть неприятные моменты, которые бы не хотелось выставлять на общее обозрение, — произнес он нейтральным тоном, — К тому же, вы сами сказали, я человек семейный. 

Элая удивленно приподняла тонкую бровь и Бен мысленно поздравил себя с победой. Пускай бойкая мисс секретарь думает, что он изменял мужу, или чего похуже, все что угодно лишь бы подальше от правды.

— Но ваш муж... он добрый и понимающий человек. 

— Боюсь, даже его доброты не хватит, если я сейчас же не отправлюсь домой. 

— Ой, точно! — Элая быстро достала из кармана комм и набрала круглосуточную службу аэро-такси, обслуживающую сенат. — Он сегодня приехал, да?

— Да. Я пропустил два звонка и не ответил на сообщение из-за нашего совещания, — честно сказал Бен, чем смутил девушку еще больше. Все знали с какими аргументами сенатор Дэмерон отнекивался от своего поста и помнили на каких условиях он согласился. В контракте точно что-то говорилось по поводу переработок, но сейчас Бен не хотел поднимать эту тему.

Смущенная то ли словами Бена, то ли самой ситуацией, Элая молчала пока не приехало такси. Они светски распрощались, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи. Уже в шаттле Бен наконец достал комм, но так и не смог открыть сообщение от По, а просто смотрел на уведомление пока экран не погас.

Это был очень тяжелый день и он еще не закончился. 

***  
Свет в доме горел только в одной комнате на первом этаже. Его ждали. 

Бен вежливо раскланялся с таксистом и отпустил его побыстрее, чтобы не было шанса передумать. Всю дорогу он малодушно хотел попросить водителя развернуться и поплутать немного над городскими сонными улицами, отсрочить его появление дома хотя бы на час. Но это было бы нечестно по отношению к По, который отсутствовал три недели и наверняка хотел его увидеть. Бен все-таки прочел сообщение — уточнение о том, что он уже дома, пожелание хорошего завершения дня и смайлик-сердечко. 

Бен с усмешкой вспомнил, как Элая назвала По очень добрым и понимающим. Да, это было действительно так. Проблема была только в том, что она и не представляла насколько всепоглощающей были эта доброта, а заодно и гибкость психики По. Иногда Бену казалось, что они просто вместе сошли с ума — ничем другим он просто не мог объяснить их теперешнюю жизнь после... всего.

И все-таки, Бену не хотелось встречать вернувшегося мужа дурными новостями с порога. Набуианцы бы назвали это дурным тоном. Поэтому прежде чем открыть дверь в дом, он глубоко вдохнул и сосредоточился на собственных ощущениях. Обманывать По было мерзко, к тому же у Бена это и не получалось почти никогда, но сейчас он призвал на помощь всю свою выдержку. 

Дверь открылась перед его носом, прежде чем он успел коснуться ручки.

По молча окинул его взглядом, как будто убеждаясь, что это действительно Бен, и он вернулся домой целым и невредимым, а затем ослепительно улыбнулся, шагнул вперед и заключил его в крепкие объятия.

Бен почувствовал как внутри у него рушатся все наспех выставленные щиты. Рядом с По он не мог держать маску сенатора, да и любую другую социальную — незачем. Бен опустил голову и уткнулся носом в волосы По. Его муж вернулся после трех недель отсутствия, и черт бы его побрал, если это был не самый лучший день за эти недели.

— Медея уже спит, хотя очень хотела тебя дождаться. Я убедил ее, что ты будешь поздно, — глухо сказал По куда-то ему в плечо.

— Спасибо. — пробормотал Бен. — Я и представить не мог, что сегодня все так затянется. Обещал забрать ее после уроков, а в итоге даже тебя не встретил. Извини.

По хмыкнул в ответ, прижимая его к себе еще крепче, прежде чем отпустить и завести в дом.

— Ничего страшного. У тебя же было безумно важное заседание в этом вашем безумно важном сенате? 

— Чтоб он провалился, — искренне сказал Бен, притягивая По для короткого поцелуя. Тот усмехнулся и поцеловал его уже куда крепче.

— Ну-ну, мы же оба знаем, что тебе нравится твоя маленькая справедливая партия. 

Бен вздохнул и попытался улыбнуться как ни в чем не бывало. Они с По долго обсуждали его новую должность, прежде чем он согласился, перебирали все плюсы и минусы, и они даже представляли, что...

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался По, заглядывая Бену в глаза.

— Тяжелый день. Моя маленькая справедливая партия может быть той еще занозой.

— Что-то случилось, — сказал По уже абсолютно утвердительным тоном. Откуда он всегда знал? Он ведь не владел Силой, да он приехал только сегодня днем в конце-то концов!

Они прошли в полутемную гостиную — свет горел на кухне, оставляя большую комнату в полумраке, — По мягко, но уверенно усадил Бена на диван и сам сел напротив, в обманчиво расслабленной позе. 

— Бен. Что случилось? — мягко начал он.

— Ничего, что стоило бы ночного допроса с пристрастием, — проворчал Бен, пытаясь показаться еще более уставшим, чем он был, чтобы избежать дальнейшего разговора. По проигнорировал эту попытку.

— Бен, пожалуйста, не ври мне. Когда ты делаешь так, значит причина более чем серьезна. Ты пугаешь меня.

— Я даже не начинал врать тебе!

И это была правда. С точки зрения дипломатии Бен не сказал ничего такого, что на самом деле являлось неправдой.

По тяжело вздохнул и упрямо скрестил руки на груди. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я не отстану. К чему этот цирк?

— Ах, это я устраиваю цирк? Ты улетаешь на три недели, потом появляешься и сразу припираешь меня к стенке с допросом, причем спрашиваешь о том, о чем и понятия не имеешь. Почему мы просто не можем съесть поздний ужин, поболтать о всякой чепухе, заняться сексом и лечь после этого спать?

По удивленно изогнул правую бровь и Бен мысленно сдался. Он совершенно не мог ссориться с этим засранцем, он слишком его любил, всего, до последнего слова и жеста.

— Все так плохо? — тихо произнес По. — Если ты не хочешь, или не можешь говорить, ты всегда можешь... показать мне.

Бен отвел глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки хоть немного. Да, По не владел Силой, но они оба пользовались способностями Бена, когда еще не могли высказать все друг другу как нормальные люди. Они делились воспоминаниями, когда даже не хватало сил на шепот, Бен прижимался лбом ко лбу и спрашивал без четкой формулировки вопроса, ловил в ответ мягкое понимание, колючее раздражение или горячее желание. У них была связь, природу которой даже Бен не мог до конца понять. Он никогда не спрашивал По, насколько хорошо тот его чувствует, как часто «пользуется» ею банально чтобы найти его в доме или на улице. Но он точно знал, что никогда не сможет по доброй воле отказаться от возможности ощущать присутствие По в своей жизни. Другое дело, что по связи можно было передать не только мысли и ощущения.

— Я могу показать, но не так, как обычно, — наконец сказал Бен после нескольких секунд молчания. Будь что будет, он все равно не смог бы долго это скрывать — такая уж ситуация.

Он отвернулся и прикрыл глаза. Когда спустя годы вновь обнаружилась потребность в том, чтобы контролировать свои эмоции хоть как-то, оказалось, что ни одна джедайская практика Бену не подходила. Контроль дыхания, отстранение от проблем, позитивные воспоминания, как якорь — все это была чушь собачья. Интуитивно, путем проб и ошибок Бен нашел свой метод. Он просто замораживал эмоции — он не смог объяснить как даже собственному дяде в свое время. Обычно, когда случалось нечто экстраординарное, банально не было времени чтобы переживать паническую атаку, поэтому только рациональность и была спасением. Рядом с По он обычно отпускал себя, позволяя мыслям течь свободно, а эмоциям захлестывать через край. Он не мог скрывать себя рядом с этим человеком. Именно поэтому было так тяжело врать глядя По прямо в глаза.

Поначалу ничего не происходило, но потом Бен вдруг ощутил страх, от которого буквально подвело живот, а еще ненависть, гнев, и отвратительное чувство потерянной беспомощности, которое заставляло ненавидеть себя еще больше. Неизвестно, насколько сильно все это ощутил По, но он тут же оказался рядом, сжимая Бена в объятиях и шепча успокаивающие слова. 

Бен уткнулся в плечо мужу, пряча лицо и судорожно всхлипнул. Он заставлял себя дышать через силу, через боль и страх, только ради человека, который прижимал его сейчас к себе.

— Бен, не уходи, Бен, останься здесь, со мной. Что-то случилось в сенате, что-то плохое? Все пройдет, обязательно пройдет, они тебя не достанут, я им не позволю.

Этот бессвязный набор слов значил для Бена слишком много. По говорил быстро, с едва заметным придыханием и той уверенностью, которая трансформировалась бы в управление Силой, будь у Дэмерона способности к ней чуть побольше, чем у обычного человека. Бен непроизвольно сжал пальцы, цепляясь за футболку По, ткань затрещала. По продолжал прижимать Бена к себе и укачивать, как маленького ребенка. 

— Они всё знают, — наконец хрипло произнес Бен, решив не тянуть больше.

— Кто и что знает?

— В сенате. Про меня. Из другой партии. Наши, вроде как, соперники.

По тяжело вздохнул.

— Милый, я конечно, понимаю, что Партия Защиты Эвоков это весьма весомая политическая величина, но копать под вас уже сейчас...

Бена вдруг скрутил приступ нервного смеха. Он смеялся надрывно, все еще уткнувшись в плечо По, а тот продолжал успокаивающе гладить его по спине.

— О, Сила, какой абсурд...

— Абсурд абсурдом, но шантаж это серьезная и наказуемая вещь. 

Бен фыркнул и немного отстранился.

— Шутишь что ли? Если он обнародует информацию, то под суд отправят явно не его.

— Кто — он? — серьезно спросил По, вглядываясь в лицо Бена.

— Кала-хан. Второй заместитель лидера Рабочей Партии Набу.

— Тот самый, который ни разу в жизни не работал?

Бен криво усмехнулся.

— Как видишь, ему это не помешало.

— Что конкретно он тебе сказал?

— Что такой человек как я не может быть членом их прекрасного сената, — Бен улыбнулся в ответ на то, как По тихо выругался себе под нос и продолжил: — Но я вполне могу послужить Набу другим путем, если буду выполнять его маленькие просьбы.

— Боги, что за ублюдок. Спорим, он не умеет останавливать заряд бластера на подлете?

Бена прошило дрожью.

— По, не надо. Он частично прав, в том что я действительно не имею права даже находиться у них в здании. Это противоречит всем их хваленым принципам пацифизма и честности.

По уставился на него не моргая — в полумраке он напоминал очень рассерженную сову. 

— Я действительно слышу то, что слышу? — обманчиво мягко произнес он. — Ты и впрямь считаешь слова мудака, который шантажирует нашу семью, достойными идеального сената Набу, а себя нет?

— Он шантажирует не нашу семью, а Кайло Рена, — заметил Бен и тут же пожалел об этом.

По вскочил с дивана так, будто внутри у него была пружина.

— Ах, вот как.

Бен ощущал вокруг Дэмерона две эмоции — ярость и спокойствие. В таком состоянии он мог убивать, и он убивал во время войны с Первым Орденом. Снова видеть его таким было пугающе и больно, а если учесть кто послужил причиной такого состояния, так еще и невыносимо стыдно.

— По, я прошу тебя... Куда ты?

— На кухню. Занять руки пока я ничего не разбил. Тебе разогреть чего-нибудь? Ты вообще ужинал?

Бен покачал головой, устраиваясь за кухонным столом. Ему сейчас бы кусок в горло не полез.

— Просто сделай мне чаю, если тебе так уж это нужно.

— О, боги, — снова простонал По и с силой потер лоб. 

Несколько минут были наполнены благословенной тишиной, разбиваемой только стуком чашек и кухонной утвари. По агрессивно рылся на полках, рассматривая баночки с чаем так, будто они содержали опасные бактерии, а затем выбрал несколько из них и принялся смешивать. Чайник тихо загудел нагреваясь. 

— Может быть, ты хочешь какао? Поможет уснуть. С зефирками, Медея пила сегодня, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал По.

Бен подавил желание закрыть лицо ладонями.

— Кстати, напоминаю, если ты забыл, в выходные ты обещал ей сходить в зоопарк — тот, который с летучими коровами. Так что не планируй ничего срочного, а все не срочное сбрось на секретаря. Я знаю, он у тебя есть.

— Я помню. И ладно-ладно, я понял свою ошибку. Не делай вид, будто ничего не произошло, пожалуйста.

По бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд через плечо, но все-таки смягчился:

— Я просто мыслю параллельными потоками — привычка. У твоего политикана есть какие-то доказательства?

Бен медленно покачал головой, но тут же пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Говорил он уверенно. Сказал, что доказательства есть, и это правда. А глубже я не смотрел.

По отвлеченно кивнул, насыпая травы в чашки.

— Чего конкретно он хочет? Дай угадаю, пропихнуть свою партию, своих людей или себя в Галактический Сенат? У вас вроде есть такая функция.

Тут уже настала очередь Бена удивляться.

— Ты слушал мои объяснения? Я думал, ты тогда спал!

По легко рассмеялся и даже повернулся, чтобы можно было разглядеть его торжествующую ухмылку.

— Твоя мама в свое время говорила то же самое про первые совещания с ней. 

Бен тоже не смог сдержать улыбку, чувствуя как скользкий противный узел где-то внутри становится меньше.

Действительно, из планетарного сената Набу была проторенная дорожка в недавно реформированный сенат галактический. Туда выбирались несколько лучших кандидатов, как правило, от партии которая получила больше всего голосов и от населения, и от членов других партий. Запутанная система давала свои плоды, а дипломаты с Набу считались едва ли не самыми лучшими в галактике. Бен бы еще понял, если бы цели Кала-хана были действительно так просты и прозрачны. Но, к сожалению, По совершенно не понравится то, что он должен сказать.

— Я бы сформулировал наш разговор как... попытку вербовки, — медленно произнес он, подбирая слова. По, потянувшийся было к закипевшему чайнику, разумно убрал руки от кипятка. — Это не походило на запугивание, но он сказал, что я мог бы послужить моему новому дому, где меня приняли так радушно. Я подозреваю, он из внутренних служб. 

— И ты нужен ему... — протянул По, скорее из-за того, что не хотел произносить очевидное, чем из-за непонимания ситуации.

— Потому что я — Кайло Рен.

По отвернулся к чайнику и несколько секунд снова гремел посудой, а потом резко развернулся.

— Нет, ну каков наглец!

— Его можно понять.

— Бенни, вся миролюбивая часть твоей семьи рыдала бы взахлеб, услышь она тебя. А ведь ты даже курсов дипломатии не заканчивал! Только на твоем месте я бы поостерегся пересказывать эту историю твоей матери, она все-таки немного вспыльчива насчет вопросов справедливости.

— Зато ты, я смотрю, само спокойствие, — буркнул Бен. — Как человека, который всегда голосовал за мирное разрешение любого конфликта, я тебя не узнаю. Ты, похоже, перенял логику военных полностью — или черное, или белое, — и это при том, что ты в отставке!

По действительно с абсолютно спокойным и невозмутимым выражением лица поставил перед Беном две чашки с ароматным чаем и бросил между ними уже открытый пакет с зефиром.

— У меня просто давняя аллергия на двуличных идиотов. Особенно тяжелые приступы случаются, когда эти самые идиоты начинают угрожать моей семье, — По поднял глаза и четко сказал: — Ты — моя семья.

Бен отвел глаза и попытался было отодвинуться чуть подальше, но По, который знал его слишком хорошо, поймал его за руку и заставил снова посмотреть на себя.

— Бенни, ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что происходит? 

— Он не угрожал мне. 

— Точнее сказать, что «снова» происходит, — проигнорировав его реплику произнес По. — Еще один больной ублюдок, только на этот раз без способностей к Силе, хочет подчинить тебя себе.

— По-моему, у тебя паранойя. Это не подчинение, это запрос о сотрудничестве.

— Хорошо, расскажи мне что этот сотрудник предложил тебе в обмен на твои услуги, кроме утверждения «я не буду трогать твою семью и репутацию», или он тебе и этого не пообещал?

— Все не так. 

— Тогда объясни мне как! — По вскочил и всплеснул руками, наконец отпустив его пальцы — Бен почувствовал странную пустоту, как будто в этом разговоре По все-таки был на его стороне, но вдруг передумал. 

Он знал, что муж не поддержит его в этом разговоре, но еще просто не успел решить, что он будет делать, если это случится. 

— Объясни мне, в чем дело, Бенни. Возможно, ты и вправду видишь в этой ситуации то, чего не вижу я. Может быть это я дурак.

— Ты не дурак, — мягко сказал Бен и коротко улыбнулся, — он действительно просит невозможного. Но я должен сделать невозможное, должен работать с ним. Это Набу, По, прекрасная процветающая планета, пускай и со своими заморочками, родина моей бабушки. Мы живем здесь уже пятнадцать лет, Медея родилась и выросла здесь, и я... должен, понимаешь?

Несколько секунд По молчал, осмысляя сказанное, а затем пробормотал:

— Семейные ценности, еще раз семейные ценности и... О, — он тяжело опустился на стул напротив Бена и запустил пальцы в волосы. Он так поседел за эти годы. — О, боги и прародители. О, Сила. Ты же не серьезно, правда?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. 

В этот раз По молчал так долго, что Бен всерьез забеспокоился. Он не мог найти слов, чтобы сказать что-то ободряющее, он сам был выжат, выпит и раздавлен этим разговором. Самый близкий человек отдалялся от него, а он ничего не мог поделать.

— Твое чувство вины убивает нас, Бен, — наконец тихо произнес По глядя четко в какую-то невидимую точку на стене. 

— Только не говори мне, что оно не оправдано.

— То, что ты делаешь под его знаменами, неоправданно.

Бен раздраженно мотнул головой. 

— Я не понимаю тебя! Давай уже скажем вслух то, что мы так старательно обходим чтобы не замараться лишний раз: я — чудовище. Я монстр, По, и я делал настолько ужасные вещи, что мне расплачиваться за них до конца своей жизни, и если бы существовало переселение душ, то еще пару жизней вперед. Я живу неоправданно хорошо. Я уважаемый человек, хотя все, что во мне уважают — ложь, я делаю хорошие дела, улыбаюсь плохим и хорошим людям и даже вступил в эту недоделанную партию потому что я никогда не искуплю свои грехи. Но так мне становится чуточку легче. Все только ради этого, По, ты понимаешь? Чтобы мне стало легче. Не ради вселенского добра. 

По смотрел Бена, прижав к губам палец так, будто сам умолял себя молчать. Отчего-то Бену стало настолько больно, что дальше он продолжил уже куда тише.

— Вы с Медеей... Я не заслуживаю вас. А вот вы достойны всех звезд вселенной. Пойми, я всего лишь хочу защитить вас. Если правда обо мне станет всеобщим достоянием, то Медее просто проходу давать не будут. Она превратится в дочь монстра, убийцы и демона во плоти. Ей нет еще и десяти. Я не хочу превращать ее жизнь в кошмар.

«И не хочу чтобы она знала», — эту фразу Бен малодушно не произнес, но подумал о ней так громко, что он был уверен, что По услышал.

— Так значит, это все ради Медеи?

— И ради тебя, — Бен несмело протянул руку и коснулся щеки мужа кончиками пальцев. — Ты герой. Ты прославленный пилот, ты пример для подражания. Представь, что о тебе будут думать простые люди, а уж кричать по головиденью...

— Знаешь, Бенни, а мне ведь плевать, — задумчиво произнес По. — Мне всегда было плевать на то, что подумают и скажут про наши отношения. Я не перестану любить тебя даже если вся галактика будет кричать, что это неправильно и нездорово.

Бен попытался убрать руку, но По мягко перехватил его и сжал пальцы. 

— Мы ведь уже говорили об этом.

— Говорили.

— А ты опять.

— А я опять. Извини, я не должен был вообще заводить этот разговор...

— Прекрати извиняться, когда твоей вины нет, — По устало потер глаза рукой и вздохнул. — Давай разберемся по пунктам. Ты переживаешь за Медею, ведь так? Только ты упускаешь один примечательный факт — Медея твоя дочь. И на любое злое слово, сказанное о тебе, она сначала даст обидчику в глаз, а потом придет разбираться. К нам. 

Бен с трудом сглотнул.

— Нам придется ей рассказать.

— Информация от первоисточника всяко лучше, чем уличные слухи и поклепы, как думаешь?

Бен раздраженно вырвал руку из руки По.

— Если информация дойдет до улиц, то к тому времени меня уже посадят под стражу. А ты можешь рассказать Медее, что ничего не знал и сошелся со мной уже после войны. И что Кайло Рен — бесчестный человек, и теперь у тебя травма на всю жизнь, и что она только твоя дочь, и что отныне вы будете жить вдвоем и все у вас будет прекрасно.

— Бен.

Бен отвел глаза, чтобы не видеть лица мужа, пытаясь сморгнуть злые слезы. Он слышал как По встал со стула, подошел ближе и почувствовал, как его мягко прижимают к себе. Нет. Этому человеку невозможно было сопротивляться. Ему можно было только сдаваться раз за разом, чувствуя как в груди плещется когда-то ненавистный свет. Бен мерно дышал По в живот, прижавшись к нему отчаянно, как обреченный, но все еще цепляющийся за жизнь человек.

— Бенни, я никогда не скажу такого нашему ребенку. Никогда, — По мягко гладил его по волосам, а его сердце билось в четком завораживающем ритме. — Хорошо, пускай, к хаттам все это. Если ты считаешь, что так будет лучше, то быть может, стоит и поработать с этим отвратительным человеком. Быть может, стоит подождать. Не знаю. Боги, Бен, я ведь тоже этого хочу. Чтобы тебе стало хоть немножечко легче. Чтобы ты перестал видеть в себе только плохое и казнить себя за это. Пропустим наш обычный разговор о том, кто есть «нормальный хороший человек» и оставим только факты. Ты сделал так много за пятнадцать лет...

— Мы сделали очень много за пятнадцать лет, — глухо возразил Бен.

— Да. Мы. — По тяжело вздохнул прежде чем продолжить. — Я поддержу тебя в любом решении, даже сейчас, даже если глубоко внутри я буду считать, что это неправильно. Но я все равно буду на твоей стороне. Только я хотел бы кое о чем попросить тебя. Одна маленькая просьба, мелочь просто. 

— Да?..

— Не делай себе больно, Бенни. 

Бен поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в покрасневшие уставшие глаза По.

— Мне нужно подумать.

— Ладно. Хорошо.

— Это был длинный день, я ничего не соображаю и нам не стоило обсуждать это сейчас. Я еще ничего не решил.

— Я понимаю. Извини, что насел на тебя.

— Нет, это ничего, на самом деле. Ты всегда отрезвляешь меня, когда я забываюсь, всегда подхватываешь меня и носишься со мной. Я не знаю, как я...

— Ох, Бен, — По горько сжал губы и Бен ощутил сквозь их связь печаль — глубокую, разрывающую изнутри, как и его безжалостный свет, — когда же ты поймешь, что я живу не с камнем на шее, не с неразумным ребенком, которого нужно опекать, а человеком, которого я люблю. И каждый день с тобой мне в радость.

Бен снова спрятал лицо, уткнувшись в рубашку По. Он уже знал, что ему нужно делать. Он сделает все, чтобы их совместные дни продолжались.

***

В негласном кодексе правил хорошего тона на Набу одним из самых главных была неприкосновенность частной жизни во всех ее проявлениях. Парадоксально, но вопрос «откуда вы родом?» или, скажем, интерес к ближайшей родне не считался зазорным, а вот навязчивое расспрашивание как кто провел выходные в кругу семьи уже форменным невежеством. Так же не приветствовались спонтанные встречи, а в гости можно было попасть только по приглашению. Другое дело, что обычно народ набу не скупился на приглашения, но тут все тоже упиралось в культурные различия.

Короче говоря, вечеринки-сюрпризы были практически под запретом. Элая и узнала-то впервые о том, что такие существуют из какого-то старого голо-фильма.

То, что она собиралась сейчас сделать в каком-то роде можно было назвать сюрпризом, но для культуры Набу это было вопиющее нарушение правил вежливого поведения. Элая собиралась нагрянуть к сенатору Дэмерону без приглашения. Более того, она уже дважды звонила (через подчиненных, конечно) ему домой и получила вежливый ответ о том, что сенатор болен и пару дней просит его не беспокоить. 

Сначала Элая подумала, что это вопиющая ложь и намеревалась отправиться к сенатору Бену домой сейчас же, немедленно. Но потом она быстро остыла, проанализировав ситуацию. У них была действительно сложная неделя, в которой Кала-хан скорее оказался последней каплей, чем настоящей причиной неурядиц. Бен вполне мог взять тайм-аут для того, чтобы подумать, или действительно немного приболеть — о, да, это иногда случается со всеми. 

Словом, не случилось ничего незаурядного и вполне можно было подождать, но Элая была не из терпеливых людей. Можно сказать, в этом вопросе у нее была личная заинтересованность, корни который крылись даже не в симпатии к сенатору, как к человеку, а в том, что секретарь Элая обожала нарушать правила. 

Именно поэтому на утро третьего дня отсутствия Бена на работе она отпросилась под выдуманным предлогом и отправилась к нему домой в пригород на честно одолженном спидере, принадлежавшем парламенту. Поначалу ощущения опьяняли — Элая чувствовала себя такой изобретательной и при этом такой бунтаркой. Уже на подлете к дому весь адреналин улетучился. Ветер трепал обрезанные по последней галактической моде волосы, но даже это не доставляло удовольствия.

Когда Элая нарушила еще одно из негласных правил и остригла традиционные набуианские косы, сенатор Бен был единственным, кто просто сказал, что ей очень идет. Мимоходом, без подтекста «раньше было лучше и вообще это неприлично». 

Уже перед дверью дома Дэмеронов Элая полностью убедилась в том, что это очень, очень плохая идея. Но отступать было некуда — если уж решила сделать глупость, то нужно идти до конца. 

Она нажала на электронный звонок, дверь открылась, и...

Нет, конечно же, Элая знала как выглядит лучший пилот и герой Республики По Дэмерон — фотографии и записи в архивах, постеры, да она даже по новостям его видела на прошлой неделе. Но По Дэмерон — абсолютно реальный и живой прямо перед ее глазами это было совершенно другое дело.

Он смотрел на нее с легким интересом, чуть приподняв темные брови. Из-за его приветливой и чуть удивленной улыбки Элае сильнее прежнего захотелось развернуться и дать стрекача.

— Эм, здравствуйте? 

Элая глубоко вдохнула и выпалила:

— Здравствуйте. Вас беспокоит представитель сената Набу, Партия Защиты Эвоков...

— Вы — Элая? — мягко перебил ее По и тут же ослепительно улыбнулся. — Пойдемте в дом.

— Да я просто хотела узнать, все ли в порядке с сенатором Дэмероном... А откуда вы меня знаете?

— Бен очень много о вас рассказывал. Проходите, не стесняйтесь.

Она смущаясь зашла вслед за По в коридор, а потом и на кухню, попутно невольно подмечая детали. В углу лежала огромная пушистая игрушка-банта, детская обувь стояла на вешалке вперемешку со взрослой. Стены были выкрашены в нежный светлый оттенок, а рядом с холодильником висела доска с пришпиленными листками расписания на всю семью и несколькими детскими рисунками. Скатерть на столе тоже была раскрашена уверенной детской рукой и, похоже, являла собою произведение искусства от начинающего комиксиста.

По Дэмерон обернулся и гостеприимно предложил чаю. Элая кивнула — некоторые жесты вежливости, а, точнее, принятые в обществе ответы на них, были просто записаны на подкорку. Так же ритуал знакомства требовал позитивного ответа на фразу «мне так много говорили о вас», но Элая была слишком честной для такого лицемерия. 

— А про вас Бен говорит очень редко, можно сказать, никогда. Впрочем, он всегда говорит только о работе, даже во время перерывов, так что...

По неожиданно рассмеялся — легко и беззаботно.

— О, я вижу, почему вы так нравитесь Бену. Он сейчас спит, но, возможно, скоро проснется.

— Ему действительно так плохо?

— Уже нет, ничего серьезного. Просто небольшое переутомление и нервы. Мы, знаете, не так уж молоды уже.

Элая скептически приподняла брови. Да, По был практически полностью седой и в уголках его глаз собирались морщинки, когда он улыбался, но он все равно выглядел потрясающе энергичным, живым и... да, молодым. Что касается Бена, Элая иногда забывала, что они не ровесники. В те моменты, когда он не занудствовал, конечно. 

По снова рассмеялся, очевидно, от выражения лица Элаи и отвернулся к чайнику.

— Простите, что я так нагрянула к вам, — она усилием воли удержалась от того, чтобы начать теребить край скатерти. — Я, честно говоря, не поверила сначала, что сенатор действительно болен.

— Понимаю вас. У вас выдалась напряженная неделя, а у Бена вдвойне — я очень не вовремя задержался в командировке...

— Вы ни в чем не виноваты. Это все наша ужасная политика.

По улыбнулся, но в этот раз скорее больше напоказ, думая о чем-то своем. Элая задалась вопросом, знает ли он вообще о шантаже и как много рассказывает ему Бен обычно. Нужно было спросить напрямик, но в этот раз она почему-то медлила.

— Судя по тому, что рассказывал Бен, ваша политика не так уж ужасна.

— Он настоящий дипломат, — рассеянно произнесла Элая и попыталась подняться, — Мне не стоило приходить, простите...

— Элая. Перестаньте, — По смотрел на нее мягко, как старший брат или давний друг. — Оставьте ваши церемониальные расшаркивания. Вы беспокоились о самочувствии Бена, вы уже здесь и без чашки чая я вас не отпущу.

— Так значит, он вам и про расшаркивания рассказал?

— Побойтесь гнева предков — мы живем на вашей прекрасной планете уже пятнадцать лет. В первые месяцы мы просто недоумевали что происходит вокруг. Каждый день как праздник — что-то новое и непонятное.

В этот раз смех не смогла сдержать Элая — она только в общих чертах могла представить каково было привыкать к загадочному этикету Набу непривычным к такому людям.

— Мы и сейчас некоторые вещи спрашиваем у поисковой системы, а некоторые у дочери. Она — коренная набу, знает в сотню раз больше нас.

По Дэмерон тоже был неплохим дипломатом и явно преуменьшал свои познания в этикете. Его тон, ровное гостеприимное отношение и слова о семье — все для того, чтобы смягчить их будущую тему разговора. Но Элая все равно с трудом заставила себя посмотреть По в глаза.

— Вы уже знаете о том, что произошло на прошлой неделе?

— В общих чертах.

Заметив то, как Элая мнется, не зная выдавать ли ему политические и личные тайны его мужа, По махнул рукой.

— Про ситуацию знаю, но не имею ни малейшего понятия, зачем этому человеку шантажировать вашу партию. И конкретно Бена.

— В том-то и дело, что это не политический шантаж, — Элая позволила себе раздраженно всплеснуть руками — судя по всему, Дэмерон ценил экспрессию, — То есть, политический, конечно, но те такой как обычно. Они вышли один на один. Кала-хан против Бена. Сенатор Дэмерон вообще не обязан был ничего нам рассказывать, но он специально предупредил нас, чтобы мы были готовы к неожиданностям, если на него вдруг что-то всплывет. 

— Политическое благородство, — По хмыкнул и поставил перед Элаей две чашки с чаем. Было очень невежливо продолжать разговор сейчас, но кого это уже волновало.

— Ваш муж — очень уважаемый человек на Набу, и поэтому к нему приковано пристальное внимание. Наша партия готова оказать ему всяческую поддержку, но...

— Элая, милая, давайте не будем ходить кругами и скажем вслух то, что вы так дипломатично замалчиваете: ваша партия ничем не поможет Бену, если Кала-хан опубликует то, что у него есть и если это окажется слишком уж шокирующим. 

Элая поджала губы и кивнула. По Дэмерон выглядел раздраженным, но больше не этим разговором, а скорее ситуацией в целом. Они наверняка уже несколько раз обсудили все с Беном, и, возможно, даже поругались. Видят высшие силы, Элая не хотела раздувать и без того хорошо горящий костер, но ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как выложить оставшиеся карты.

— Эти три дня, которые Бен не был на работе... — начала она. — Его болезнь случилась очень не вовремя. Некоторые личности из нашей партии уже считают, что раз сенатору Дэмерону нечего сказать в свое оправдание, то возможно Кала-хан раскопал на него нечто действительно значительное. Возможно, Кала-хану стоит верить.

По метнул в нее нечитаемый взгляд. Выражение его лица было скорее безразличным ко всему — он старался держать себя в руках, — но глаза... Они горели огнем, в них читала вся боль и война, через которую прошел этот человек. Элая вдруг разом поверила во все, что она слышала о нем — это был не просто По Дэмерон, муж сенатора Бена, пилот в отставке, это был Черный Лидер, без жалости уничтоживший Старкиллер и тысячи кораблей противника. Это пугало и внушало уважение одновременно. В глазах этого человека хотелось выглядеть достойной.

— Я не пришла выспрашивать у вас подробности, не думайте. Я здесь и не для того, чтобы предупредить вас. Возможно, я еще слишком мало знаю о людях, я слишком молода и недальновидна. Про меня говорят всякое, знаете ли. Но Бен был единственным человеком, который не верил ничему, а смотрел мне прямо в глаза и спрашивал. И лично мне плевать кто и что говорит о сенаторе Бене — я знаю, что он хороший человек и мне этого достаточно.

От этого путанного и вспыльчивого монолога По как будто бы немного расслабился и наконец присел рядом. Он взялся размешивать чай — бесполезное занятие, только чтобы занять руки. 

— Набу — хорошая планета для того, чтобы жить в мире и растить детей, — спокойно сказал он отстраненным тоном. — Мы оказались здесь, потому что Бен — дальний родственник линии Наберри. Он обещал свозить меня сюда и повидать родню заодно, когда закончится война. Мы немного осмотрелись и решили остаться.

Элая сидела, боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не сбить этот неожиданный поток откровения.

— Но и я не один во вселенной, знаете ли. Я с Явина-4, у меня все еще остались дальние родственники и даже дом. Мы обсуждали это с Беном, как один из вариантов выхода из сложившейся ситуации.

— Но...

— Дотации в благотворительные фонды продолжатся, их можно курировать и находясь на другой планете, спасибо технологиям. Бен ничего не планирует закрывать.

Было стыдно признать это вслух, но Элая почувствовала облегчение, услышав эти слова. 

— Вы можете назвать такой подход трусостью — нежеланием сражаться, отстаивать свое доброе имя и клеймить врагов позором. Но мы с Беном прошли войну, Элая, мы ее закончили, мы оба видели слишком много зла. И мы очень, очень устали. От людей в том числе, если позволите так грубо выразиться. Без всего наносного я просто пилот, а он — просто учитель. Мы не публичные люди, хотя мне и приходится мелькать на мероприятиях в виду прошлых заслуг. А вот Бен этого не выносит. Но когда он захотел заниматься благотворительностью — я был только «за». Он не хотел шумихи, хотя понимал, что без внимания к проблеме дело не сдвинется с мертвой точки.

— Я могу задать личный вопрос? — быстро сказала Элая, повинуясь сиюминутному порыву. — Почему именно сироты?

— Я — сирота, — просто ответил По. — Мои родители погибли при исполнении воинских обязанностей, когда я был довольно мал, чтобы понять в полной мере, что же мне предстоит, но достаточно взрослым, чтобы запомнить это. Я не остался совсем один, у меня были родственники, меня вырастил мой дед, а потом я поступил в Академию, но я всегда чувствовал себя... брошенным. Это было не так, но чувства никуда не денешь. Поэтому я легко согласился с решением Бена.

Дэмерон задумчиво побарабанил пальцами рядом с чашкой, не касаясь ее, словно пытаясь получше сформулировать свои мысли. 

— Бен видел очень много зла. И то, что он делает, только для того, чтобы хоть немного уравновесить последствия войны. Хоть на маленьком участке и пусть даже на внешне процветающей планете.

Элая кивнула, «внешне процветающая планета» — как тонко сказано. Отзвуки кризиса после уничтожения системы Хосниан до сих пор долетали до самых уголков галактики. Если с первой волной переселения общими усилиями спешно созданного Галактического Сената справились, то теперь как раз «внешне процветающие» планеты разгребали проблемы окончания войны — в частности, детей-сирот, которые оказывались брошенными на произвол судьбы, совершенно никому не нужные. Разработанная Беном система детских домов и Домов Заботы была успешно реализована на Набу и предлагалась для внедрения остальным планетам. Это был только вопрос времени и... да, политической поддержки. Которая теперь висела на волоске.

— Бена очень беспокоят брошенные дети, — задумчиво продолжил По в тон мыслям Элаи, — он понимает, что то, что он делает здесь — ничтожно мало, хотя я, к примеру, так не считаю.

— Я тоже так не считаю. И очень много людей так не считают.

— Я знаю. Но Бен — максималист. И привык постоянно занижать свои достижения к тому же, — По вдруг улыбнулся, мягко и нежно, глядя куда-то мимо Элаи. Ей в то же мгновение стало не по себе, как будто она ненароком подглядела что-то сокровенное, совершенно для нее не предназначенное. 

Их прервал шум — где-то громыхнула дверь и послышался шумный топот. В кухню влетела маленькая девочка, сжимающая в руках огромную, почти в половину себя игрушку туки. 

— Пап, пап, Нило согласен поменяться на банту! — звонко воскликнула она и тут же осеклась, заметив Элаю.

Под пристальным детским взглядом та вдруг вспомнила о своем неожиданном и абсолютно неприличном вторжении, встала и церемонно поклонилась по всем правилам, чтобы хоть как-то восстановить приличия перед маленькой хозяйкой дома. Девочка ответила таким же церемонным кивком, но продолжала смотреть на гостью широко распахнутыми темными глазами, прижимая к себе игрушку.

По мягко рассмеялся и поманил дочь к себе.

— Медея, иди сюда, не бойся. Это Элая, секретарь Партии Защиты Эвоков, она работает с твоим папой. 

— Папа много рассказывал о вас, — важно ответила Медея, но подошла к Дэмерону и привычно склонила голову, чтобы он мог привести в порядок растрепанные от бега и игр волосы. 

По быстро справился, перезаколов буйные кудри дочери в два больших пушистых хвоста. Та благодарно клюнула его в щеку и потянулась было за печеньем, которое стояло на столе.

— Эй, а ужин? — с напускной строгостью сказал По, перехватывая ее руку.

— Я сегодня ужинаю у Нило. 

— Отмечаете успешный обмен, мм?

— Неа. Просто его мама сказала, что не отпустит меня без ужина — в прошлый раз папа готовил и она говорит, что ей стыдно, что Нило нас объедает.

— Он не объедает! Он вообще не ест, только на бегу.

— Я тоже самое сказала! — Медея оставила в покое печенье и шумно отхлебнула прямо из чашки По. 

Элая вдруг ощутила острый приступ зависти к этой семье — у любых родителей, соблюдающих правила приличия и этикета, ребенка за такое наказали бы на неделю, но Дэмерон и бровью не повел. Наоборот, он помог дочери набрать в карманы печенья для неведомого друга и сообщил, что ее банта несправедливо позабыта в коридоре. Услышав это, Медея тут же распрощалась с обоими, пообещав отцу не задерживаться вечером, и унеслась так же быстро, как и появилась.

По дождался еще одного громкого хлопка дверью и проворчал улыбнувшись:

— С соседским мальчиком бегает. Домой не загонишь. Учатся в разных школах, хотя друзья не разлей вода.

Элая вежливо улыбнулась и совсем не ожидала того, что выражение лица По вдруг мгновенно поменяется и он скажет отстраненным тоном:

— Мы с Беном взяли ее совсем младенцем. Она сильно болела, необходима была операция на сердце. Мы оплатили операцию, провели восстановительный период с ней и не смогли ее отпустить.

Элая чуть наклонила голову в знаке уважения к такому доверию.

— Я никому не расскажу.

— Не имеет значения. Медея — наша дочь в любом случае. И она об этом знает.

— Я думаю, она поймет, если вы вдруг решите уехать, — напрямую сказала Элая, уже не заботясь о собственной грубости или дерзости.

Возможно, она действительно должна была прийти сюда сегодня, чтобы помочь трудному решению, ободрить или рассмешить своей простодушностью — мало ли что задумывают высшие силы и о чем не догадываются простые люди.

По долго молчал, рассеянно глядя то на Элаю, то на остывшие чашки чая — одну полную, нетронутую и другую почти полностью выпитую его дочерью.

— Не быть брошенным это означает быть окруженной не только любящими родителями, — наконец медленно произнес он. — Нам хотелось бы уберечь Медею от горечи расставания с любимым домом и друзьями. Хотя бы сейчас.

— Но когда-нибудь ей все же придется это испытать, — сказала Элая и тут же добавила, смягчая свои слова: — Медея быстро растет, она уже не сидит на месте, насколько я поняла. Она закончит школу и может захотеть продолжить образование на другой планете. Или же научиться летать так же здорово как вы. Или увидеть множество разных мест в галактике своими глазами.

По несколько секунд пристально смотрел на нее, а потом рассмеялся.

— Вы отличный дипломат, вам не следует засиживаться на должности секретаря. Если уж сегодня мы раздаем советы, — он дразняще подмигнул и собрал их чашки, снова возвращаясь к чайнику. — И давайте все же выполним ваши традиции хоть в чем-то и выпьем нормального чаю.

Из дома Дэмеронов Элая ушла через добрых два часа, с полными карманами печенья и глупо улыбаясь от всего вместе взятого. Оставив неприятные тяжелые темы они легко разговорились — По был прекрасным собеседником и отличным рассказчиком. Элая поделилась несколькими университетскими историями и в ответ получила ворох баек пилотах из Академии. Было заметно, как Дэмерону приятно говорилось о тех временах. Тогда война с Первым Орденом еще не началась, а он сам был одуряюще молодым, глупым и влюбленным в небо. Элая изо всех сил старалась поддерживать этот настрой не спрашивая ни про войну, ни про то, что так вертелось на языке — как же они с Беном познакомились? Судя по их насыщенной биографии и некоторым оговоркам самого Бена ранее, это была действительно эпическая история. Но, возможно, печальная.

Сенатор Бен так и не проснулся к уходу Элаи, но она решила, что это даже к лучшему. Пускай про ее дерзость ему расскажет По, а она сделает вид, будто это совершенно нормальный для нее поступок, рядовой и не выходящий за рамки.

Уже на полпути домой Элая вдруг поняла, что же ее царапнуло во всей этой встрече. Была какая-то неверная, диссонирующая нота. По Дэмерон много скрывал и говорил иносказаниями, когда они обсуждали политические вопросы, но это как раз таки было в порядке вещей. Но вот то, какой хаос учинила Медея своим неожиданным появлением — она топала действительно громко, — да и они с По под конец разговора разошлись и смеялись как ненормальные. Словом, стоял ужасный шум. А Бен так и не проснулся.

Нет, глупости. Он вполне мог выпить снотворное, тем более если его болезнь была действительно вызвана нервным расстройством. А если Бен в это время был наверху и просто не пожелал спускаться, то По наверняка бы так и сказал — Элая была просто уверена, что он не стал бы врать о такой мелочи.

Она тряхнула головой, выгоняя дурные мысли, и прибавила скорости на спидере.

***

По сидел в беседке рядом с домом, вдыхал ночную прохладу и тонкий, едва уловимый запах набуианских роз и уговаривал самого себя, что пойдет в дом через пару минут. А потом еще через пару минут. И еще. Он знал, что сидеть здесь и ждать — довольно бесполезное занятие, Бен говорил, что может управиться и к утру, но в доме не сиделось. Он переделал уже все домашние дела, даже те, которые оставил «на потом» и благополучно забыл о них, передумал всевозможные мысли и варианты событий и даже сделал несколько звонков. Его деятельная натура отчаянно просила хоть какого-то выхода из создавшейся ситуации. По Дэмерон был человеком дела — он летал, стрелял, говорил то, что думал и очень, очень не любил ждать. Все-таки хорошего разведчика из него не вышло, как бы не старалась генерал Органа.

Ночной сад вокруг и гуляющие сквозняки, заставлявшие ежиться от холода и пытаться засунуть руки в карманы поглубже, помогали хотя бы не сойти с ума от лихорадочных мыслей и переживаний. По глубоко вдохнул и пообещал, что просидит здесь еще две минуты. А потом еще.

Сначала он увидел, а только потом почувствовал — хотя он не был уверен в последовательности, но обычно бывало так. К дому приближалась темная фигура — медленно и неотвратимо, кому-нибудь впечатлительному могло показаться, что она плывет над землей, не касаясь даже травы и дорожки из гравия. По знал, что это не так. Силуэт был почти неразличим на фоне предрассветной темноты. Он был похож на призрак из старых сказок или на космическую аномалию, невесть как попавшую на планету. 

По встал со скамейки и пошел ему навстречу. Вокруг не было видно ничего дальше расстояния вытянутой руки, но он все равно знал, что они безошибочно найдут друг друга. Так и случилось — они встретились на полпути.

По горько улыбнулся и поднял руку, касаясь нездорово бледного лица Бена. Ему было больно видеть мужа таким — бесконечно измученным не человеком даже, а пожирающим себя самого изнутри существом. Последний раз, когда такое случалось, до сих пор снился ему в кошмарах. Кайло сидел на коленях над телом Сноука, покрытый кровью с ног до головы, и казалось, что сам он уже тоже потерян для мира живых навсегда. По тогда подбежал, с трудом отбросив ужас перед неведомым, думая о важных мелочах — что он может быть ранен, что его нужно уводить отсюда как можно скорее, — но замер увидев пустой и безумный взгляд и спросил самую важную в жизни вещь: Кайло или Бен. Существо подумало и сказало: Бен. В кошмарах оно не говорило ничего и По просыпался с криком. 

Темнота вокруг Бена дрогнула и чуть размазалась, насмехаясь над самой идеей реальности; По упрямо моргнул и наваждение пропало.

— Помоги. — Сложно было понять, прозвучало ли это вслух или сквозь их связь и Силу. Неважно.

По ласково улыбнулся.

— Конечно, — он притянул Бена ближе, мягко заставляя наклонить голову. 

Они соприкоснулись лбами. По прикрыл глаза и на несколько мгновений сосредоточился на чувствах и ощущениях от реального мира. Снова мерзнущие от утреннего холода руки, упоительный запах роз из сада, стрекотание каких-то насекомых неподалеку, мерное дыхание Бена рядом и тепло его щеки под пальцами.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Бен и отстранился, но только для того, чтобы судорожно прижать По к себе.

— Я здесь, Бенни, никуда не ухожу. И ты тоже останься со мной, — тихо шептал тот в ответ.

Бен кивнул и вздохнул еще раз — теперь очень тяжело и по-человечески.

— Устал как собака, просто кошмар. Я уже слишком стар для таких фокусов.

По рассмеялся и потянул его в сторону беседки. 

— Присядь что ли, старичок.

Они сели на ту же скамейку, где пять минут назад изводил себя По, так и не отпуская друг друга из объятий.

— Ненавижу то, что сделал, — пожаловался Бен безжизненным голосом. — Это было отвратительно. Знаешь, как будто вся наша нормальная жизнь была только сном, и я снова делаю это, продолжаю делать, как будто и не было ничего.

— Тише-тише, — прошептал По и погладил его по волосам. — Я сойду за достаточное подтверждение тому, что все это — не сон?

Бен слабо улыбнулся и снова посерьезнел.

— Мне так жаль, По. Так жаль, что я копался у тебя в голове против твоей воли. Если бы я только мог вернуться в тот момент...

— Перестань. Что было, то было. Я простил тебя и ты это знаешь.

— Знаю. Но почему?

По прикрыл глаза. Каждый раз, когда они снова возвращались к этому разговору, у него начиналась мигрень. Бен знал об этом, но продолжал спрашивать, потом чувствовал его острую головную боль, как свою, извинялся, все становилось еще хуже, и так далее, по кругу.

— Давай поковыряемся и в этом тоже, Бенни, — пробормотал По и тут же неловко сменил тему: — Что конкретно ты сделал с ним? Изъял воспоминания?

Бен покачал головой.

— Нет. Наоборот, кое что вложил ему в голову. Три дня медитации были нужны мне не только, чтобы успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок, я еще и искал то... как он мог узнать. Пути информации. Это сложно объяснить.

По бездумно кивнул — о механике процесса поиска в Силе чего-либо они могли поговорить и позже.

— То, что он узнал обо мне, его шокировало, конечно. И пустило корни глубоко в остальные мысли. Ты бы только видел какую схему он уже выстроил в своей голове! Ладно-ладно, не кипятись заранее, хорошо, что ты не видел. В любом случае, если бы я выцепил только одну мысль, только одно воспоминание, оно потянуло бы за собой и другие и в результате его мозги превратились бы в кашу. Не думаю, что он проснулся бы здоровым на голову человеком.

— Это бы послужило ему неплохим уроком.

— О, перестань, ты же на самом деле так не считаешь. К тому же, люди с амнезией и психическими расстройствами весьма обременительны для своих домочадцев. Так что я сделал по-другому. Я вложил ему мысль, воспоминание о том, что он видел суд.

По на несколько мгновений задержал дыхание, а потом буквально заставил себя снова дышать ровно. Он знал, о каком суде шла речь.

Суд над Кайло Реном был одним из самых быстрых в истории всех военных трибуналов, которые По довелось видеть. Бен не присутствовал на нем — он тогда лежал в медицинском крыле и бредил, ментально зависнув где-то между жизнью и смертью. Убить Сноука оказалось непростой задачей, изгнать его из сознания Кайло — еще более сложной. По пришлось оставить уснувшего под лекарствами Бена и присутствовать, чтобы поддержать генерала Органу.

Кайло Рен был признан виновным во всех своих деяниях, которые только были указаны в протоколе, но амнистирован из-за выступления на стороне Сопротивления в переломный момент войны. Посмертно. Генерал Органа настояла на том, чтобы на имя Кайло Рена был сделан документ, подтверждающий его смерть. Небольшая махинация была проведена и с электронными документами Бена Соло — он был записан как старший, первый сын Хана от неизвестной матери, дата рождения изменена. 

Эти нехитрые манипуляции и смена фамилии после женитьбы были тем самым бюрократическим щитом, защищавшим имя Бена и его тайну.

— Я вложил ему воспоминание о том, что он видел запись суда, узнав о ней по своим каналам. Слепил ее аккуратно из той записи, что видел я, а так же твоих и материных воспоминаний, вложил во время фазы глубокого сна. Теперь Кала-хан будет думать о том, что Кайло Рен мертв. Не просто думать — знать. И гордиться тайным знанием.

— А если он снова подумает в эту сторону? — напряженно спросил По. — Если решит, что это ложь...

— Воспоминание именно такое, каким и должно быть. К тому же, запись суда действительно существует и ее можно подбросить ему.

По презрительно фыркнул.

— Слишком много чести. Я уже позвонил Соле и рассказал все... Частично! Не смотри так на меня. Кала-хан скоро вылетит из своих внутренних служб, или где он там работает, как пробка.

— По, — укоризненно произнес Бен — впервые за этот вечер в его голосе появились хоть какие-то эмоции.

— Что «По»? Почему всегда По! По давал брачную клятву, в которой что-то говорилось о том, что он должен заботиться о собственной семье. По уже старенький, но эту часть еще помнит неплохо. А в понятие «забота» входит то, что я закопаю живьем любого, кто причинит тебе зло. 

Бен негромко рассмеялся, явно пытаясь сдержаться под сердитым взглядом.

— Что смешного?

— Ты. Сидишь тут с синими от холода губами, чудом не примерз к скамейке, смешишь меня и рассказываешь как ты закопаешь кого-то живьем.

— Мы можем войти в дом, я отогреюсь и еще раз расскажу тебе, как закопаю кого-то живьем. В деталях.

— Можем.

Никто из них не двинулся с места, разве что Бен прижал По к себе чуть сильнее, стараясь немного согреть его.

— Самое странное, знаешь... Это было так легко. Снова использовать Силу, чтобы залезть кому-то в голову. Я думал, что совсем разучился это делать. Страшно.

— Если разобраться, то в этом ничего странного нет, ведь Силу просто нельзя забросить, как изучение языка, например, или какое-нибудь ремесло. Тем более здесь на Набу весьма благоприятная атмосфера...

Атмосфера, да. Это было решающим фактором, когда они выбирали планету на которой останутся. Из-за каких-то неведомых для несведущих людей процессов, с Силой на Набу происходило что-то занятное и это весьма положительно воздействовало на Бена. Он стал гораздо спокойнее, прекратились панические атаки, позже, со временем ушли и кошмары. Сам Люк Скайуокер признавал, что здесь как-то легче дышится.

— Дело не в этом, — Бен вздохнул. — Я думал, что стал другим человеком. Что у меня получилось. А оказалось, что все лежит на тех же местах, стоит только руку протянуть. Кала-хан был прав — мне не место в сенате. И вообще на этой планете, если совсем по-честному.

По сначала нахмурился, приготовясь спорить, а потом неожиданно мысленно плюнул на все. Он устал ругаться, устал доказывать, увещевать и успокаивать. Он ведь тоже не железный.

— Знаешь, меня всегда удивляло насколько люди строги к раскаявшимся, — задумчиво произнес По. — Это стоит назвать синдромом второго шанса. Люди могут ненавидеть страшных злодеев, горячо, всем сердцем, но это еще цветочки, по сравнению с тем, что они делают с теми, кто осознает свои ошибки. Если преступник вдруг раскаивается, то житья ему не будет. Его будут пинать, в него будут плевать сильнее прежнего, постоянно тыкать в прошлое, травить как загнанного зверя, понимаешь?

— Может, все дело в том, что «злодей» этого заслуживает? — медленно произнес Бен. — Он ведь делал ужасные вещи.

— Нет, дело не в этом. Это все люди. Что-то с ними самими не так. Медея сейчас смотрит один мульт-сериал...

— Так, мне нравится начало, продолжай, — сказал Бен очень подозрительным тоном.

— Это история про одного очень богатого парня, который раньше производил оружие, а потом пересмотрел свои взгляды и стал помогать людям.

— Я уже все понял, Медея больше не будет смотреть этот сериал.

По фыркнул в ответ на родительскую категоричность Бена и потерся носом о его щеку.

— Не лети впереди крестокрыла — сначала дослушай. Это бродячий сюжет, этот сериал — вторая или третья переделка чего-то, настолько древнего, что первоисточник уже утерян. А сюжет про благородного сердцем богача давно стал легендой.

— Ну-ну, — скептически хмыкнул Бен.

— Все дело в том, что на этого богача начали сыпаться все шишки как раз с тех пор, как он осознал свои ошибки и начал помогать людям напрямую, без дураков. До этого все смотрели на его выходки сквозь пальцы. А как только он стал героем и начал защищать их от сил зла и даже от банальных преступников, как с цепи сорвались. Представь: он делал и делал добро, искренне ненавидел себя и пытался все исправить. Но в него продолжали швырять камни, его продолжали называть последними словами, у дверей его выстроилась огромная очередь людей, которые в чем-то его обвиняли и требовали, требовали, требовали. 

— И чему же учит эта замечательная история? Быть злым? Плюнуть на людей и вернуться обратно продавать оружие? Дай угадаю — этот богач однажды сорвался.

По чуть отстранился, чтобы пристально взглянуть Бену в глаза.

— Нет. Он продолжал делать что-то хорошее, даже когда его все ненавидели. Эта история учит держать удар. Знать, что люди бывают неправы, даже если их очень много, и они во что-то верят очень сильно. Никогда не сдаваться и не сбиваться с выбранного пути. Верить в хорошее — да, помимо жуткой толпы вокруг этого героя есть добрые люди, которые поддерживают его. 

Бен прикрыл глаза и покачал головой.

— Ты не один, Бен, — тихо закончил По. — Мы с тобой. 

Когда Бен вновь посмотрел ему в глаза, он выглядел уставшим и очень, очень расстроенным. Но с этим вполне можно было справиться.

— Нам придется рассказать Медее.  


По кивнул.

— Придется. Но не сегодня. И уж точно не на выходных.

— Я больше всего боюсь ее реакции. 

— Бенни. Я уже говорил тебе: Медея — наша дочь, — По взял лицо мужа в ладони и пристально посмотрел в его глаза, полные боли и надежды. — И она очень тебя любит.

— Ну, допустим, тебя она любит больше...

— Прекрати, дурак. Она просто обожает тебя. Нас обоих — вместе и по отдельности.

— Я знаю. Просто в последнее время я уделял ей непростительно мало внимания.

— Это уже другой разговор. Сосредоточься перед зоопарком, я слышал, у нее большие планы на этот поход.

Они поцеловались — оказалось, что с замерзшими губами это не так-то просто, — и решили наконец-то пойти в дом. 

По пропустил Бена вперед, а сам перед тем как закрыть дверь взглянул в предрассветную тьму. 

Бен был хорошим человеком — стал хорошим человеком, вопреки всему, пройдя через многое. Он же сам хорошим человеком не был — ни в том смысле, который имела в виду Элая, и даже не в том, о котором он сам много лет назад говорил Финну. Он убивал людей — да, на войне, да, борясь за правое дело и вроде как эти люди были «плохими парнями», а иногда и ужасными злодеями. Но все дело было в том, что он был готов убивать снова — любого, кто попытается причинить зло его семье. На сегодня они с Беном разобрались с Кала-ханом, но еще были и те люди, которые слили ему информацию про Кайло Рена. По найдет их, и если встанет вопрос или жизнь чужого человека, или спокойствие его семьи... Выбор есть всегда, но для По Дэмерона выбора уже не будет.

По шутливо потянулся к двери, пытаясь закрыть ее используя Силу. Бен говорил, что у него есть слабые способности, которые сейчас уже нельзя было развить в что-то приличное — По и не хотел. Но иногда... Дверь конечно же не поддалась. 

По усмехнулся, покачал головой и потянулся к ручке уже нормально. Дверь захлопнулась сама от порыва ветра.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Если вам показались отсылки на известные каноны, то они вам не показались.


End file.
